An Impossible Love
by Hikari-chan 26
Summary: Princess Hikari is an angel trying to find the man of her life, what happens if she meets one and didn't know that the man is a demon. A love between an angel and a demon, will their love prevail or will they try to destroy each other. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries and this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**An Impossible Love**

A long time ago (well not that long) when technology or even electricity have not yet been discovered, there was a princess who excels in everything she does. The whole kingdom admired her for kindness, wisdom and beauty. But she has a secret that only a few know, she is an angel, but not just any angel, she was the princess of heaven. They knew that because she has incredible powers that no human can achieve. Her parents were the king and queen of the heavens. But despite that they tried to keep their powers hidden so that they will not get attacked by demons who want them killed. The princess name was Hikari Hanazono.

One winter evening:

"My lady it's time for dinner", the servant said.

"I'll be right there", she answered. 'I hope that prince will go away after dinner. He's been here since New Year. I don't want to see him ever again. He's big liar, acting all high and mighty just because he has a good body. I can see through his actions.' she thought to herself while walking towards the dining hall. She's already 18 years old so her father has been finding her suitors that will marry her even though she's against it.

"Ah, there you are milady, have a seat", the prince said and helped Hikari sit. "Why thank you." 'What a gentleman but I bet that won't last long if I reveal his true nature.' Hikari thought, scheming to humiliate Prince Hajime Kakei in front of her parents to prevent their approval of marriage.

"So Prince Hajime Kakei, what do you think of our daughter?" King Jiro Hanazono asked the prince.

"Why she's so beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman in the world. She's so smart and kind, you can't find a woman like that anywhere so she's so precious that nothing could ever replace her, and if I become his husband I will make sure she's always safe and happy." the prince said, not wanting to stop talking about how great and strong he is and how great Hikari is. Hikari was starting to get irritated although it doesn't show on her face. She wants that mouthful prince to shut his mouth, finish eating and get out of the palace.

Then she started, "Thank you for your praises. If you would excuse me I would like to go to restroom." Then she stands up and winked at his younger brother, Prince Jiro. That's a signal for his brother to go with her because they always try to make all suitors like him get humiliated in front of the king and queen to prevent the approval.

"I would like to go too." Prince Jiro said then followed her sister. When they were near the restroom they went to the room next to it. It's was meant for the servants extra room to put their excess stuff.

"Okay, Can you help me embarrass that annoying prince so that he can shut up and go away?" Hikari started.

"Yeah, he's so annoying and boring I would like to get out of there or faint and die. So what's the plan?" The prince answered. "Okay I'll tell you" she whispered the plan to his handsome brother then nodded.

"Okay, let's do it!" they both shouted. Something crazy will happen.

They both returned to the dining hall, "Sorry for taking long" Hikari said.

"No worries my dear" Hajime said smiling, trying to impress the king and queen with his humble words.

"So about the proposal…. What do you think my dear" Queen Masako said, trying to get an answer from her.

"Could this wait for a little while? We're still eating, it would be disgraceful for the food to be ignored" Hikari said trying to avoid answering the question.

"Of course, you're right. You care so much about food." Her mother replied, she can see what her daughter is trying to do but she paid no mind into it.

Hikari was getting ready she has a potion in her hand that would make that annoying prince tell the truth not some lies and compliments about her. She raised her hand then dropped them down quickly that no one saw it except his brother which was a signal for him to start the distraction.

"Okay, how about some entertainment?" Jiro said carrying a violin with him walking towards the stage which is located at the right of the room. This will make an opportunity for Oichi to pour the potion on prince Hajime's plate since all of them have to turn around to face the performer. The music has begun. Everyone is now turning their attention to the prince as for Hikari she opened the bottle and quickly poured the potion so that no one will notice. Then she hid the potion and turned her attention to his brother.

The song ended everyone applauded at Prince Jiro. Then the Queen suggested: "How about Hikari give us a performance too?" Everyone nodded and agreed. Hikari has no choice and since she was finished with the mission all that is needed is for Hajime to eat it, so she followed and asked one of the servants to get the piano. All was set and she's ready. She bowed then sat down and sang:

Tooi natsukashiki keshiki

Yasashi yuki no kaori

Togire togire no kiokuo

Tsumuide michi wo sagasu

Kuru idashita sadameni

Tashi ka na moenomae mo nanimokomo mienai

Too kute mienai chiisana temoshibi

Negaru hodo miushinau mono

Fukaiya miwo kirisaeteku koto wa

Kokoni aruto kanaderu sanbihika atatakai namida

Koboreochiru ikuyuku kagiri

Sora wo aogu akai hitomi no tsuketa

Asuhe no michi arukidasu.

The song ended, everyone was entranced by her voice. It felt like an angel has sung for them, which was true but Prince Hajime was the only one who didn't know about that. The prince's praised Hikari for the lovely and touching performance and she thanked him for the compliment.

"Okay how about we continue eating?" Hikari offered.

"I'm already full so I don't think I can eat anymore" Hajime said rubbing his stomach. But Hijari insisted: "Please just one more bite, how about I feed you?" "Why from you I will eat anything Princess." he said. "Then say ahhhh..." "Ahhh..." The fooled prince ate and was delighted that she got Princess Oichi to feed him. After 5 minutes: "Mmmm... That was delicious, I can't believe I finished my plate" He was so full that he might get fat.

Hikari was smiling so brightly because the prince fell for the trap. 'What a fool in just 2 minutes you'll be going home to your kingdom empty handed and be ashamed of what will happen next.' the princess thought.

Everyone has finished eating, now it's time for the Queen to ask her daughter again: "Now Hikari, about the discussion earlier, what do you think?" Hikari talked back with a smile on her face: "How about Prince Hajime, what do you think?" "I think I was entranced by the beauty and wisdom Princess has shown. I was thinking of making her my Queen because she would make a great trophy for me that would make me the most powerful man in this Earth. From what you can see I have what it takes to protect her. Everyone will be jealous and will be bowing before me that I married the wisest and beautiful woman the whole world has seen. Ahahahaha~"

The King and Queen gasped at what they've just heard then the King said: "How dare you say that, my daughter is not a trophy that should be shown just to make you powerful and make everybody else feel jealous. I will never give her to someone who only thinks of himself and his position in this world. Get out of our kingdom and don't even think that you can go back here and be welcomed. And in addition, tomorrow I'm going to declare war between you and my kingdom. Leave at once!" "Wait I can explain. I just-" Prince Toyotomi tried to let the King listen to him

"I don't want to hear your explanation on what you said. I believe in what I hear and the best option for you now is to leave this place immediately before I have you killed or have walk you to your kingdom in the freezing snow outside barefoot." The King said furiously, trying to calm himself.

"Right away goodbye then." The prince said and left the room. They heard him stomp and said something to himself angrily. The Queen immediately attends to his husband, trying to calm him down.

"I'm glad he was gone, this one's so boastful, I can't believe he said that in front of us but it's great that he said that or else we would have agreed to let him marry our daughter." The Queen said "Anna, please clean up, we're finished now." She added. "Right away, my queen." The servant replied. "Then I'm heading to my room now mother." Hikari said. She doesn't like hearing her parents talk so she wants to go back as soon as possible. "Me too" Prince Jiro said then stood up. 'There's something weird about those two, later I'm going to make them speak about what they're hiding' the Queen thought dragging his husband to their room.

When Hikari and Jiro made it to her room, they made sure they lock it, they don't want anyone to know about what they did. "I can't believe our plan worked. He sure was scolded harshly by father" Jiro said laughing. "Yeah and tomorrow father's going to declare war against them. I really hate that man who does he think I am? An award? How about I show him what it feels like to be a trophy?" Hikari said with a face showing how angry she is.

A knock on the door was heard; she opened it to see Anna, the servant. "Her Majesty would like to have a talk with you Princess and Prince Jiro too." She said which made Hikari and Jiro thought: 'Oh no we're in trouble!'

They followed Anna towards the lounge where their mother is, seating in her hand was the potion Hikari hid which she forgot to bring with her. They already know what will happen next.

After they both sat down, the Queen quickly asked raising the potion: "What is this?" "Uhmmm... It's a…. ummm..." Hikari's trying to make the words go out of her mouth but she's having a hard time. "From the potions you always bring to me to take a look at it, it's what you named the truth potion."

A lightning struck Hikari's head, this was the 10th time she was caught using potions at the suitors, 5 times using magic and 6 using the servants but she let herself take the punishment of the servants since she was a kind-hearted person.

"How long are you going to drive away all the suitors we picked for you? This was the 21st suitor that you rejected. Why don't you give them a chance?" the Queen tried to reason with her daughter.

"Chance? Mother from what I see they're nothing but selfish people who just want to marry a princess that's beautiful to show everyone how lucky he is to get a woman like that. If I had an ugly face, would anyone like you even though you're an excellent woman? No, that's how their minds work, mother. Even Jiro here doesn't like anyone of those men you pick. If you ask me mother, I would like the suitor to be Jiro." Hikari said hugging his handsome brother. "Sister!" Jiro said, trying to be free of her sister's grip. "Or be like him. And I want my husband to marry me because he loves me, not to just marry me and forget everything and dump me into the trash like nothing or just use me for his desires. So please mother, understand me." Hikari said with a sad expression like he was going to cry.

Her mother walk towards her and hugged her tightly while saying: "I know, I love you and I want you to be happy with your life so let's look for suitors that will love for who you are. But you need to stop trying to embarrass or kill them." Hikari just nodded and hugged back.

Jiro was just staring at her mother and sister and said: "It looked like I was here just to see your drama and rate it. For me you're acting was 40/50, your lines was 24/25 and your impact on me only 5/25, the 5 points was because sister hugged me. And so you're overall performance was 69%, which is from the last 20, this is the lowest of them all. My personal favorite is still undefeated, the one when we poisoned Prince Yahiro, mother was so furious her face looked like it was going to explode and everyone in the room felt became deaf that we can't hear anything else except for mother's voice. This one's so disappointing. I trust you two will do better in the future." The three of them just laughed that Jiro has being evaluating their conversation like it was a play that you get evaluated

So after that, they were allowed to go back to their room and rest for today. Hikari was exhausted and relieved that she prevented another suitor from marrying her. Then she mumbled something before she fell asleep: "I'm not going to find the one for me if I don't do it myself."

* * *

How was it? Sorry if I have some misspellings in the story. This is my first fanfic I'm sorry if it's not good. Please review and say your opinions, I would like to see how I did. And the song Hikari sang was Hitomi no Kotoe by Noria, It's the ending song of 7 ghost. The song was lovely so I think it will fit perfectly with Hikari. I'm still going to continue the story, so I hope you would follow the story.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this chapter will be a little bit short but the next chapter will be finished soon so please forgive me. So here it is Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

A week has passed since the suitor has left the kingdom; everything is still normal apart from the fact that war is still . Many soldiers died which caused so much pain in Hikari's chest which woke her up. She doesn't like killing people but she likes fight and competitions. She knows the reason why she was forced to marry a prince, marriage is the sign of alliance with the other kingdom. But even though they've made alliance, there are still many enemies in other countries. Hikari is getting anxious, she wants the chaos to end but what can she do? Many things are coming in her head and she feeling dizzy.

Then a knock was heard in her door and opened seeing her personal maid, Akira. "My lady it's time to clean yourself, breakfast will be ready in an hour." Akira started while walking towards Hikari's closet. "Okay then I shall take a bath now, and also please Akira you can just call me Hikari." Hikari happily said, heading towards the bathroom.

Akira has been Hikari's maid since she was little and she's 5 years older. Her mother is also a maid in the palace but whenever her mother's busy, she will be in-charge of Hikari's safety and since then she became close with her that Hikari will always consult her for advice or just hear what's been going on her head. She also knows the noble family's secret, she was amazed when she heard it, but was curious about why can't they show it to anyone? Well she didn't let it bother her.

Then when Akira was brushing Hikari's long silky hair, Hikari asked, "Why won't the war just end?" Akira was confused why she asked that question but replied, "Well some people wants to be the greatest in the world, wants to be noticed by everyone that he can conquer all the land or just wants the riches in this world and since they think that way, they think that fighting over lands and territories, and gaining more power is the best way for them to be acknowledge and be feared by the people without knowing how many men have been sacrificed just for their idiotic dreams. Since angels exist and so does demons and as you already know my lady, demons like to dwell in human's mind so if they win the human's favor especially a ruler, they can make that controlled person do whatever they want."

Hikari understood what Akira said; she got angry, "Because of those demonic rulers, innocent people have died, many families grieved for the death of their son, father or both. Many homes and villages were destroyed trying to show threat to their enemy, caused fear in people's hearts. They're so cruel."

Akira looked at Hikari's sad expression that's ready to cry any minute now, she hugged Hikari and whispered in her ear: "It's okay my lady, I have a feeling that it will be over soon. You might be the one to finish this, just stick with your goals with determination and you will get the results you wanted but it will not be easy so do your best."

Hikari was glad to hear those words, she calmed down and said: "Thank you Akira, you always know how to make me feel better."

"You're welcome my lady, now it's time for breakfast" Akira said with a warm smile in her face. They both arrived in the dining hall, seeing her parents and brother smile at her and welcomed: "Good morning Hikari." "Good morning" she replied then sat down.

Then her father started: "So, I have something important to discuss with you my children." Both Hikari and Jiro were curious as to what is it. "Well your mother and I have been thinking that you're both old enough to handle in commanding the army and both of you are great at making strategies that you always beat me when it comes to games that really needs tactful moves. So we would like both of you to help me with meetings concerning strategies on how to successfully infiltrate and conquer the enemies' territory."

Hikari was surprised what his father said and then replied: "Am I going to lead an army that will fight in the battlefield or spy on the enemy knowing that one mistake they're gonna die?"

"Why of course my dear." The queen replied.

"But can they just be spared and I take all the battles myself or can I just make peace with the opposing enemy by talking things through? I'm sure I can convince them, I just don't want to see people fighting to the death just to satisfy their ruler's selfish commands and I know you're against war since we're all angels who want peace for the world." Hikari nearly shouted at her parents who looked worried and sad.

Her father tried to calm her saying: "We feel the pain you feel in your heart; it's just that in this world, no human hasn't experience pain and suffering in this world that always has challenges ready for you. We're here to see how they will overcome all of the obstacles that had been laid out and if they accomplished it. We came to this world to observe them carefully and just go along with the flow. But, you don't need to accept or reject my offer yet. We will give you time to decide it, so think it over."

Hikari just nodded and replied, "Okay father. Now how about we go back to eating breakfast?"

Jiro looked at them, feeling left out again. He sighed, is he ghost there not being noticed by anyone? Then said said with a boring voice: "Ahhh… Don't mind me I'm just a ghost who's here just to eat and listen to another one of your dramas. Am I your judge that will criticize you after the performance? God! Want to know your score? You know you all could just retire and just perform in some opera house somewhere."

Everyone just laughed at Jiro. "You know you may be right about that. We can all become famous with just that." Hikari said while laughing.

"Okay that's enough let's finish eating" her mother interfered their conversation.

They finished eating quietly, but Hikari is still troubled over the conversation earlier. She was afraid of being responsible for the death of hundreds of men just because of a mistake or a miscalculation. She knows that this not what she wants yet and it's still shocking for her. She just wants to get out of this for just to clear her mind. Then a thought came out of her mind, but it will not be good for her parents, but to make the right decision she needs it.

The night came quickly; she prepared everything she needs, her clothes, rope and money. She left a letter in her desk and then puts on her mask that can change the appearance of the person using it according to what she/he wants. Her appearance changed and looked exactly like Akira. Short black hair, Brown eyes and a mole near her left eye.

Then she jumped from her window and manages to land perfectly. She took another glance at the palace and whispered softly: "Sorry mother, father, everyone." And left.

* * *

In the next chapter she will meet him, you already know who that will be. Please look forward to it

This chapter was a little bit rushed so it was short I lost motivation halfway and I was arguing with myself about how to use don't and doesn't properly. There might be some mistakes again, sorry.

Anyway I hope you liked it and please review!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone for the late update, I was having problems. I rarely get a chance to write in my computer and cellphone, so this might be boring but this chapter is a bit long. But i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

A bright winter morning welcomed everyone. Spring is nearly making its way through the lands although a month still needs to pass before it comes. Akira is already on her way to wake her princess from sleep. She arrived at Hikari's chambers, she feels something's wrong. She can't sense any presence in the locked room. She grabs the extra key she has and opened the door. She didn't see Hikari on the bed; she went to the bathroom, the closet room but no sign of her. She didn't panic because she knows her lovely princess wouldn't be in danger if she decides to go out.

"She can't be awake in this hour but even though she did she would be in the bathroom to get ready. I didn't see her when I was cleaning downstairs. I can't sense her presence in the castle either." Then she saw a letter on the desk. It's already clear to Akira what Hikari decided for now. She smiled lightly and it looked like flowers are all ready to bloom.

"I hope you can find the answer, Hikari. Now then, I should bring this to Her Majesty for her to know Hikari's decision.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Oichi just finished with clearing the pavement, "Okay that's everything done now to eat breakfast and after eating I will go to town and buy food and supplies." She went inside to take her breakfast alone this time.

Last night, she managed to build this not so big house on the very end of the kingdom's territory, which nearly crosses the opposing kingdom that always has an invisible black aura that can make any angel scared to go. The house is two story tall made of bricks painted plain white, it has 8 windows made of glass (four on front and in back).

Inside, the living room looked wonderful. The sofas have a beautiful design of flowers with green background. The pictures hanging on the wall has a comforting aura that helps you relax and there's a chimney at the side. In the kitchen all the kitchen utensils, pans, woks, the sink and the table are sparkling like stars. You wouldn't see a speck of dust around. The bathrooms in each room are so clean and white.

The dining room next to the kitchen is quite what you expect from a rich family's dining hall except for the flowers that can live in winter which surrounds the room; the window gives you a view of the mountains from outside. Also she has a music room that has so many kinds of instruments that were used a long time and the usual ones from today. The second floor has 4 bedrooms, each have a different and unique design that makes anyone feel at home.

At the backyard there are two tombstones, the left was "Takumi Misaki" and the right was "Takumi Usui", this was probably how Hikari would explain to the guards that may visit the house why she was alone in this house.

After Hikari finished breakfast, a knock was heard in the door with a man's voice calling out: "Excuse me, is anyone here? May you kindly open the door?"

Hikari sighed, 'It's only 9 o'clock in the morning, I guess father and mother already know about it. Oh, they might recognize that I look like Akira since she's always with me when I go outside so I need to change my appearance' She thought while putting on another mask on her face. This time she has long white hair in twin tails, sparkling blue eyes and pearl white skin.

She opened the door and greeted the tall man that looks like a guard on patrol. "Good morning my good sir, how may I help you?"

"Good morning my lady, I would just to confirm if you are a long time resident of this house, it seems like we've never seen anyone in this area since it's near to the borderline of our kingdom that no one would dare build one here." The guard replied to Hikari's question.

"Oh, so that's why. Actually I have been here for 18 years, 15 years with my parents and 3 years alone. And also the reason why you didn't know that someone is living here is because my parents didn't register as residents here before." Hikari said with a fake sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry for your loss; I'm here to ask you if you saw a woman in a blue dress with dark long hair, black eyes, and have a white flower necklace on her neck?"

"Why? Did she did something wrong?"

"No, it's just that we can't reveal anything else about her. We just want to inform everyone of her and report to us if you see her. On the other topic, so that no more guards come here to ask if you lived here long, would you like to register as one of the residents in this kingdom?"

"Of course, if that's what you need." She said trying to smile.

"Here just fill this form." The guard handed Hikari a piece of paper that needs her personal background.

She completed it in just a minute then said: "Here, thank you for the wait."

"No problem, miss... Ayumu Takumi. Thank you for your cooperation, I will take my leave now. Have a good day Ayumu-san." The guard said with a bow.

"Goodbye then." Hikari said smiling and waved goodbye.

She went inside the house and sighed with relief since she got away with this one. 'I bet my registration will make all of them suspicious of me and send someone to spy on me. Oh well, I just need to be careful on my actions. Now I need to go to the market." Then she got her basket and went.

The market is lively since snow stopped falling and supplies had been low before. Good thing everyone was prepared. Hikari was happy because she doesn't go out of the palace so much and she really wants to live like a normal person. 'I think this is what I want my life to, a happy normal woman along her family living peacefully. But that's too bad; my real life is a princess who is an angel alongside her angelic family, trying to find a way to stop chaos from spreading all over the world by using soldiers to fight until they die, not using magic that can stop all of this in just a snap.' She thought with a worried expression on her face.

When she was walking home, three tall scary guys came out in a corner of the alleyway, surrounded Hikari and said: "My, are you alone miss?"

Hikari talked back, "Of course my good sirs, does it look like I have a companion with me?"

The men laughed at Hikari's response, "Would you like some help with your groceries? You must be tired."

"No need but thank you for your offer. If you wouldn't mind, I'll be taking my leave."

One of the guys grabbed Hikari's left hand tightly not giving her a chance to escape. "Woah wait up my lady, do you think we would just let you go? No one's here in this part of town since everyone's preparing for harsh snowstorm that will be coming tonight. Why don't we have some fun?"

"You want to have fun? Well why didn't you say so. I have an idea; how about this. We'll have a competition, me against the four of you. You will try to beat me, you can use any fighting style even those knives on your pocket. This is simple; the loser will have to do what the winner wants. Are you up to it?" Hikari said with a smile that said: 'This is going to be fun'.

One of the men that looks like the leader of the gang said with an evil grin on his face: "Ok but are you sure that you can handle four of us alone?"

"You might think I'm weak but actually I can protect myself just fine." Hikari replied.

"Looks like you really made the wrong choice. Oh well, you're since the one who asked for this so I hope you're prepared."

"Okay we'll begin in 3..2..1.."

The man on the left charged to Hikari, he tried to slice HIkari's dress but she dodged it and grabbed the arm, pinned down and hit each vital point on both his arms and legs. Next, the two men in her front and back tried to charge against her using their heads as rams. Hikari avoided it by jumping high, letting the two idiots hurt themselves, and then she stepped hard on both head which knocked them out.

The leader was happy at the scene he witnessed: "You're really not lying, you're either good or the three of them are really stupid. Well how about I finish this?"

Hikari sighed with disappointment "They're really idiots, it was pretty boring. I hope you could make up for their boring loss."

"Oh don't worry, I'm wish you can see my potential so that you will know who you are dealing with. Oh and by the way my name is Kazuma, thought you should know before you see yourself bowing down to me." Kazuma said with a devilish grin on his face.

He started with a knife hand strike on the head followed with a chest thrust, Hikari managed to dodge it. 'From those attacks, he has trained aikido, but those are only initial attacks. Boring.' Hikari thought. Kazuma fought again, he tried to pin her to the ground but instead he was pinned. Hikari then hit his vital points on neck, arms and legs.

"You're still an amateur; please train harder because you'll never defeat me if you just use initial attack and basic throws. Sorry you lost, now think of this as your lesson and stop picking on girls. Now then, I'll be going." Hikari said with a bright smile and waved goodbye to the four men.

After that, everything went well with Hikari's whole afternoon without any disturbances and night came quickly. The harsh snowstorm came and piled the whole kingdom with snow. It became hard to walk outside.

Hikari was reading a book near the fireplace, when suddenly the fire has gone out. She went to the basement to get some wood, but unfortunately she was out of it. She sighed lazily because she knew that she's going outside to get what she needed. She put on her jacket and gloves and left her warm and cozy house.

10 minutes passed and Hikari managed to gather wood that would last for at least tomorrow noon. She made her way back to her house; on the way nearly 20 meters from her home she saw something on the ground; It looked like a body but she was not sure, so she took a closer look. She dropped the wood on her hands and removed the piled snow on it. It was really a body and without a second thought she dragged the body into the house and put the body in the sofa. She checked if there was a sign that he's alive, gladly the body's heart was still beating and he was still breathing. She noticed that it was a man and it wore a robe that looked exactly the uniforms the opposite kingdom which was named "The Demon's Lair" has. But Hikari didn't bother the robe what worried was the man was injured. The biggest injury was on his chest, Hikari got a bowl with water and a towel. She took off the upper clothes and washed the injuries.

After that she filled the tub with hot water and poured it with potion that can heal wounds in the body inside and out. Then she immediately went to the closet to get clothes. She got thin white pajamas and dress shirt for the unconscious man to wear while in the tub because she's not a pervert to just let the man naked and she'll get to see his body, she can't handle that.

She put on a blindfold and started dressing the man; it was pretty easy for her since she has trained herself to do something while you can't see. After that she dragged the man to the tub and let the water sink into the wounds.

"The wound on the chest is really deep so it will take time for it to heal so after… 20 minutes I'll get him out. Now to fix his robe." She sighed with relief and got the robe and began to sew it.

It didn't take long for her to finish fixing the damaged parts of the robe since she excels in everything. She thought: "What was the reason of the man for going in this kingdom. Maybe he got the injury from the guards patrolling the area; he really picked the wrong time of day to either spy or attack us. Night guards are more powerful and attacks anyone with clothes that looks like the enemy's uniform. Oh well I will hear it from him when he wakes up. It's nearly time for him to get out."

She went to her closet and got a cotton cloth and went back to sewing. She made a night dress for the unconscious man, simple white pajamas and shirt. She got the man out of the tub, dried him up, dressed him and let him sleep in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

She noticed herself getting sleepy; she dressed into one of her nightgowns and went to her bedroom. "Ahhhh, today was eventful, now it's time for me to hit the hay." She said with a yawn and slept.

_**In the Kingdom "Demon's Lair"**_

An injured soldier went inside the palace shivering with fear and nervousness. He can see the dark atmosphere surrounding him as he makes his way to the king's throne. He kneeled and reported with a hoarse voice: "Your Highness I'm afraid to report that the men whose mission is to spy on the kingdom "Angel's Domain" were attacked and imprisoned but the prince wasn't mentioned in the list of those spies that was caught so he's still wasn't found."

The king smiled like it was nothing bad but a black aura surrounded him and talked to the soldier in front of him with a gentle voice, "Oh is that so? So that makes all of you including my son useless and I thought demons would be unstoppable. They were able to detect you because your hiding skills are poor or the guards discovered your presence without seeing you."

The soldier replied,"They easily felt our presence, we run through the forest but the guards caught up and they defeated us with ease. Prince Kei managed to defeat 6 out of 10 guards but he got serious injury on his body but he managed to escape."

The king grinned at how pathetic his son is, not being able to defeat those guards without getting hurt. "I see so they really are interesting, I'm interested to see how powerful their ruler is. You can now go, later you will receive punishment for failing the mission."

The soldier was shivering more intensely at what he heard he begged at the king while being dragged by two soldiers out of the room, "No please don't I'm begging you your Highness. I don't want to receive punishment. I promise I won't do any mistakes again. PLEASE!"

He laughed devilishly, dark feathers falling from above he shouted, "Let's make a great battle King Jiro."

At the Kingdom "Angel's Domain" King Jiro muttered like he was answering his enemy yell, "Oh it will be, just wait King Satoru"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if there were mistakes or misunderstandings. King Jiro's Kingdom was named "Angel's Domain" and King Satoru's Kingdom was named, "Demon's Lair" for some reasons. Thank you for your reviews, I hope to meet your expectations.

Good day to all of you!


End file.
